


The Phantomhive Christmas Ball

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: A lonely female guest (you) has been asked to attend the annual Phantomhive Christmas Ball. Unfornatully, you are unable to sleep due to nightmares. Can Sebastian offer his "best Phantomhive hospitality" in order to keep you awake all night to escape your nightmares?*Comments are always appreciated and treasured but I hate to be one of those authors that beg for them. I hope you enjoy the story. This story is dedicated to Rachel*A chapter two will be coming! I have gotten more requests for more of this story than I ever thought so it will be getting a new chapter added.





	The Phantomhive Christmas Ball

” alt=“image” />

The Phantomhive Christmas Ball

I was a shy, lonely, young woman. I had once been a vivacious debutante, then a happily settled wife but sorrow had stolen my beloved from me. Now, I tended to play the wallflower. I danced when asked but I had no passion for courting anymore.

The carriage bumped and rolled down the path that was to lead me to the Phantomhive manor. I was only being invited to the annual Christmas Ball because it was recently discovered that I was a distant relation to the previous Earl's wife Rachel Phantomhive.

I listened to the sound of horse's shoes clomping and the bird's song that could be heard from inside the carriage. Soon the wilderness evened out and the trees became two long lines forming an avenue to the approach to the manor house. 

The maid, that had been commissioned to escort me here from London smiled and made pleasing sounding comments on the Manor. I knew very little about the maid herself but she seemed nice enough. She was a typical London sparrow with brown hair, brown eyes, and worn but clean frock. Her words had pulled me from my own thoughts back into the present. I followed her gaze towards the carriage windows and smiled. 

We had finally arrived. In the front of the stone manor in the middle of the large turnabout drive, the horses were being brought to a stop. The grand manor was the household of Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. At the young age of 14, he was both the head of the Phantomhive family and the head of the Funtom Toy Company. He was reported to be a handsome boy with dark hair and large blue eyes. Unfortunately, one of his beautiful blue eyes was damaged when the manor was attacked and the rest of Ciel's family had been killed. 

I could hear a groom taking charge of the horses and a man slid open the carriage door. With a bow, he said."We've been expecting you, my lady." I gave the man my hand as he helped me off the seat and down the steps of the carriage. My long, blue-gloved hand looked small in contrast to his pristine white-gloved one. The dress I wore was a deep blue velvet, the current favorite color for the fashionable in London's winter social season.

He then turned to me, bowing his head once more. "Thank you for your visit, My lady. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives, and at your service. We pride ourselves on our hospitality. We shall offer you every comfort. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. Finnian, please take the lady's luggage to her suites. My lady, I am sure you must be in need of rest and refreshment after your long journey. I will have the manor's chef fix you tea. Shall we?" He offered me his arm with a polite smile. I nodded and smiled as he slid my hand into the crook at his elbow. 

The manor loomed large in front of me. As he was walking me up the gray stone steps to the large wooden front doors with their decorative handles I noticed his strange colored eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes. They seemed to be a deep, reddish color, almost like the color of dying embers in a fireplace and they had an intensity just under the surface that looked like they might burn.

An older man, in a butler's uniform, stood poised at the top of the stairs holding one-half of the wooden doors open for me. As I was led up the stairs, I gave the elderly gentleman a smile and allowed Sebastian to lead me inside. 

Sebastian lead me through the numerous halls in the manor, his long-legged pace forced me to pick up my skirts a little to keep up with the length of his stride. “We have prepared these guest suites for you. I am sure after such a long journey you would like to refresh yourself. I shall have the maid send up a light repast. Dinner shall be served at eight. The first gong will be your signal to dress and the second shall let you know it's time to come down. You will meet Earl Phantomhive at the ball tonight." Sebastian explained, giving me a soft smile.

When we entered the guest suites, I noticed some lovely family portraits. The room itself was well decorated and the four-poster bed looked so delightfully inviting that I was tempted to take a nap immediately. I noticed a tall dresser in the corner, it's wood polished to glinting under the lights. On a small table beside it, a mirror edged with intricate gold designs, and a collection of small, novels set out.

Deep forest green curtains were drawn back to let the sunlight stream inside, filling the room. The bed was made with a matching green coverlet, turned downed to show off the snowy white linens. A small table stood next to the bed. It had a lovely green and gold lamp on it. Above the room's fireplace, I saw another framed portrait of the Phantomhive family. 

I turned my attention to the butler behind me. “Thank you very much, Sebastian," I said politely, feeling a bit shy. "What a wonderful room. It's lovely." Sebastian leaned forward a little to hear my awed compliments."A wonderful and lovely room, you say? Thank you for your compliments, miss." He repeated, crimson eyes glowing with gentleness. Then, he gave me a wide gracious smile. "I am so pleased that you will enjoy the room during your stay."

Sebastian soon left me alone so I could settle in. A young, blonde boy brought all my luggage into the room in a single trip, even though it had taken the porter at least two. About fifteen minutes later the maid who introduced herself as MeyRin brought in a ladies tea with Earl Grey tea, cress with cucumber sandwiches, and little jam tarts. I was able to pull down one of the books and enjoy my little repast while reading, something I didn't have much time to do while at home. 

I was enjoying myself so much I didn't even notice how much time had passed until the writing on the book became harder to read and the first gong sounded. I looked at the window and noticed a line of carriages had started to appear, most with fancy gold crest embossed on the side.

Through the window, I watched as the nobles arrived for the ball. I soon began my own preparations for the evening to come as well. The boy, who must be the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and Sebastian stood outside as well, greeting the guests as they stepped into the manor's open double doors. Sebastian was bowing to the nobles as they passed into the home. A man, dressed in a trench coat and derby hat, ran towards the Earl, looking as though he was trying to catch his breath. He didn't look like any of the other nobles. My observations and thoughts were broken by the sound of the second gong ringing through the house. I messed with the placement of my last hairpin, took a deep breath, and then walked out of the door.

My crimson satin gown had a little train that looked lovely against the dark wood of the entryway steps. I'd never seen such a beautiful home, I thought to myself. The Earl and Sebastian had made it inside the door and were shaking the snow off their winter overcoats. With a start, I realized the Earl had looked up from the bottom of the steps and was holding his hands out to me as I descended from the middle platform of the staircase. 

“I am the head of the Phantomhive household, Ciel Phantomhive. I am delighted to meet one of my dear mother's relations. I would like to get you to know you better tomorrow after the ball when we shall have time to talk. For now, please enjoy the ball. I am sorry to be so rushed. If you would be so kind as to pardon me? The ball is yet to begin and I must make the first toast!" His uncovered eye sparkled with genuine delight. A hint of a mischievous smile touched his lips as he nodded his head slightly to me. He sounded very mature for his age. 

"Everyone is most welcome here at my estate tonight. And may you live as long as you Wish, and have all you Wish as long as you live, my most honored of guest!" Ciel exclaimed, lifting his glass high into the air to make the customary Christmas toast. 

I quickly downed my glass of punch and set it on the trays of one of the roaming servers. I felt so unexpectedly nervous I kept twisting my gloved hands in front of me. Incredulously, I realized I really was nervous about tonight, of all things to be at a Christmas ball! I worked to force a smile on my face and hoped I was able to fool anyone who didn't study mine too closely. Not that they would! I was no marriage market catch, I had no title and not even a fortune earned in a trade to recommend me. 

"Sebastian, we brought it over!" The American accent was clear, and I turned along with most guest and the black-clad butler to find the three servants from earlier pushing a huge, flaming. Christmas pudding decorated with holly being wheeled out into the crowd. I was amazed and my mouth dropped open slightly. I had never seen a Christmas pudding so huge before! 

Music rang through the large room, and I stood on the wall stiffly watching, still twisting my gloved hands together. Dancing soon followed the celebration. For a moment my eyes followed the Earl and his finance Elizabeth Midford dancing, watching the blonde smile as he twirled her delicately. They certainly made a striking couple and they seemed genuinely happy together. 

Without my noticing, Sebastian had silently moved up beside me. He looked out at all the dancing couples in the ballroom with an unreadable expression. "Now, that the ball has opened. It seems that only the two of us are left without partners, my lady. "To my shock, everyone had somehow found a dancing partner, and they were all waltzing gracefully to the strains of the orchestra. I felt shocked and little dizzy.  
Since I had lost my husband I had no desire to dance. Still, Sebastian was very handsome and there were probably not too many times ahead in my future that I would be asked to dance by handsome men. To my surprise, he pulled out a pair of glasses from one of his pockets and cleaned them before slipping them on. Why would he need glasses to dance with me? Ah, but then another revaluation hit me. Why would he need a disguise to dance with me? A dance tutor perhaps? Because of my station, I was not permitted to dance with a servant but a tutor was fine. I smiled at him.  
Sebastian peered at me through the glasses resting on his slender nose, smiling "If I may my lady, let me instruct you on the new dance steps, as tonight it has been decreased that we will be dancing the scandalous waltz.” His hand waited outstretched for mine. Finally, I slowly lifted my hand and placed it in his.  
His grip was surprisingly gentle yet firm. His other hand moved to my waist, and we began to waltz slowly. My breath started to speed just a little. A little bit of panic enveloped me and I stared hard at the buttons on Sebastian's coat trying to calm myself down. Gradually, with the longer breaths, I was able to slow my heart rate and actually enjoy the dancing.

The ball ended much as it began, with people in high spirits, full of happiness and perhaps slightly drunk  
******************************************************  
After finishing his nightly duties and putting his young master to bed Sebastian finds you, sitting up in the library with a book across your lap that you are not really reading. You sigh as he walks in. "Pardon my intrusion, my lady, but it is quite late and you have a meeting with Earl Phantomhive and a very long journey back to London tomorrow. Should you not be in bed resting? The rush of the Christmas ball is over and surely you must be tired after all that dancing." He says, leaning in close to pick up the book still laid open on your lap. You flush slightly as you feel the heat of his fingers brush even through the material of your skirt.

You look into his eyes as he closes the book in his hand."I know that you are correct Sebastian, but ever since my husband passed I have trouble sleeping. I have terrible dreams of his accident that haunt me at every turn and I..I just cannot force myself to lie in that bed with it's large, cold empty space beside me. It is like sharing his cold tomb!"

You have risen as you spoke and the passion of your words has caused the evening gown you wore to the ball to become much too revealing with its low neckline. Still, you don't care! It's finally spoken out loud. You could not speak of these things to your well-meaning but not understanding family but this servant unnerves you and pushes at you. He makes you want to strike back a little and so you speak the hard truth you dare not say to others. Sebastian bows, taking your hand in one of his white-gloved ones, you notice his hair falls a little too much into his face as if he needs it trimmed.

“I have just the thing to soothe your frazzled spirits and restore you back to your former finer feelings, my lady.” He says as he tucks your hand in the crook of his arm and leads you into your suite of rooms. You shake your head ready to thank him but getting ready to refuse the sedative he is obviously going to offer you. As so many before have offered you and that has done you no good. You hear the bathroom doors open, which further confirms your suspension that he is going to the medicine cabinet. It takes you a moment to realize that you hear water pouring and not the medicine chest catch open and close. 

Sebastian has taken off his jacket and tie, both neatly folded over the chair in the bathroom near the vanity table. His white shirt sleeves are rolled up and his top buttons are loosened. To your eyes, he looks like something dangerous and wanton. You have to mentally shake yourself. The Phantomhives have a lineage dating back ages. Their names can be found in the first printing of Burke's Peerage. Their servant was not about to do anything that would disgrace the Phantomhive name. 

He takes a look at you as you walk into the bathroom door and come closer."Ah, my lady. I was just about to call you. Please remove your clothing and I will have the maid deal with it in the morning." You stare at him but his back has turned away. He appears to be conjuring red rose petals out of thin air to mix with the bath water. The water is already white and steaming. The heady musk of steamed roses quickly fills the small bathroom. 

When he turns around and sees the look of panic on your face he waves his hand in front of his face as if chasing away some small annoying insects. "Forgive me, my lady, your corset. Oh course, you cannot remove that gown without help." He seemed to have taken your shock at being told to undress as mere distress at how to get the gown off.

Surely now he will call a ladies maid for you? Still looking into your eyes he says "such a fine gown, a lovely girl such as yourself is certainly worthy of a gown by Worth. For are. Now, if you will just turn around I will see to the unfastening of your gown and the removal of your undergarments. Please, do not worry, I have acted as ladies maid many times in my lifetime. I even served in this capacity to a Queen once. Now, let us get you out of these clothes so you can begin to relax."

You feel anything but relaxed at this moment having some strange, man try to undress you and the fact that he is uncommonly handsome has not escaped your notice either. So what is a girl to do? What can you do? You give in.

You turn your back to him and try not to bounce on the tips of your toes as he slowly unhooks each red satin covered button on your Christmas party gown. You can see how badly you are shaking by watching the ripples made by the light reflected onto the satin material. You know your face is as red as the dress After what seems like an eternity, the dress falls in a crimson pool at your feet and you step out of it.

Sebastian seems to sense your nervous attraction but only smiles at you when you dare to look up at him. He works quickly and the corset and corset cover are soon off. Your hair is still pinned in the up do from dinner so you try to use your arms to shield your breast without it looking like that is what you are doing.

Sebastian reaches his long fingers to the white silk material at your waist and begins to gently pull down the modern bloomer underthings you had on under your gown. He moves very slowly as if you are a colt about to bolt at any fright, real or imagined. An appropriate analogy that, for you feel young and untamed tonight.

Sebastian's hands move so slowly but in trying to ease your fears he is stirring to life memories of other times and other hands that moved as softly and as slowly. Without even realizing it you have dropped your hands and leaned your weight into his fingers that are sliding the material down your, hips, your thighs, and your calves. 

Your breathing becomes a little faster paced. You are left in your silk stockings, garters and the high heeled satin pumps that were dyed to match the gown."Um, Thank you, Sebastian, I believe I can take it from here." Your voice may be shaking but at least you got it all out without babbling like a little school girl! 

"I am afraid not my lady, as the Butler to the Phantomhive household how could I possibly leave a guest to knowingly be in pain throughout the night? I will comfort you and help to keep the bad dreams that haunt you away. Now, if you would just sit here for me I will remove the rest of your clothing for you? 

Your knees wobble but you don't actually shake as you sit in the vanity chair his coat is draped against. You watch him kneel down before you. His eyes never leave yours as he removes the first pump, then rolls the silk stocking into this one. He does the same with the other.

"Please immerse yourself in our very own brand of Phantomhive milk bath. It is from the collection that caters to ladies and their needs. The roses give the bath a wonderful scent that will linger on your skin long after your bath is done. I am afraid it is too late to take down your hair to wash it but it would be hours in drying and you are about to be in bed." He tells you with a little smirk playing about his lips.

You carefully walk across the bathroom to the bathtub, careful not to slip on any of the splashes the pouring water made. Your body slides into the bathtub in one single, fluid motion, the milk product softening the water and making it feel like silk. 

Unfortunately, the color of the color had hidden the fact that the water had cooled down quite a bit while you were being undressed. Sebastian noticed your shivering in the water. He came over and dipped his fingers into the creamy water almost touching your breast hidden by opaque color."Forgive me, my lady, for this most grievous error. I had intended to help you pass the night pleasantly in bed sport but I am afraid we must start a little early. The boiler is out of hot water and it would take another hour to heat enough more to remove the water, therefore I will join you and we will warm up the water ourselves.”

“I will just join you now and you will warm up in no time. I will slip in behind you, trust me, you'll enjoy it. My lady, I can already smell your desire for me on your skin. Even though the water, I can see you clenching and unclenching your thighs, try desperately for such a small bit of release that you can give yourself. I can give you so much more. Now, be a good girl and slip forward in the bath a little. That's it, for tonight let me guide you to my liking. You shan't be haunted by nightmares tonight, my lady. In fact, I doubt you shall sleep at all"

Sebastian teased you as he ran a finger down your back, the warm tips of his fingers trailed over the raised knobs of your spine and you cannot help but shiver in response.  
Sebastian turned you around face him."A once in a lifetime romance must be dealt with properly." The gas lights, which had previously lit the room darkened, and the light of hundreds of candles filled the room. The raised box tub, the vanity table, the tops of the glass bathroom cabinets, really any available surface was covered in the soft, golden glow of hundreds of white candles. “Ah, that is much better, is it not, my lady?” He asked as he watches your eyes widen in wonder.

“ Now that that has been properly seen to I would enjoy kissing you, my lady.” You allow him to pull you forwards until your lips have just barely met. He begins to kiss you gently at first, with soft and sweet butterfly kisses barely brushing across your skin. Then, in an almost rough embrace, he leans downs and nibbles on your lips hungrily.

"Ummm" Sebastian purred from against the side of your neck.  
His tongue slowly snaked out and he licked his way down your neck and into the cleft between your breast. The vibrations his throat make you shiver with need. You can already imagine his hot, wet lips clamped around one of your hardened, rosebud nipples will feel. 

You cannot help but straddle Sebastian's very erect cock between your thighs. Your hands that had been cradling his head as he kissed you moved so that you can clutch the rim of the tub beside Sebastian's head on each side. You use the leverage to pull yourself up to the very tip of his full length and then to push yourself back down again. Your eyes are half closed in ecstasy but Sebastian's have not left your face. His fingers dig a little roughly into your hips as he helps to guide you up and down the length of the shaft.

"I... I want you to... to... to taste me here Sebastian." You tell him in a hoarse whisper as you stop moving along the length of him. You raise your arms and cup your breast invitingly, offering him both with their creamy pink skin and rosebud nipples exposed to his sight. You are only vaguely aware of a slight intake of breath as you hold them out for him. 

They feel so full and heavy in your hands. You can feel him softly moving his position in the water to better taste your offerings. As he begins, you take in a swift intake of breath followed by a low, slow moan. You bite your lower lip looking down and watching Sebastian's skilled hands massaging your overly sensitive breast. You try to keep in the little moans and noises that his skilled mouth and hand keep ringing from you but you can't help but release a stuttered moan. 

“My lady, I want you to cradle your back against my chest while you keep my legs straddled. Can you do that for me?” He asks. You shake your head, yes, the damp tendrils of your hair falling briefly into your eyes before you push them back. Sebastian slides his hands down from your breast back to your hips to help you move yourself to where he wants you to be. You lean your head against his chest so that your face nuzzles his cheek. Your feet are tucked under your behind and your legs are parted on either side of his. You can just feel the head of his erection as it kisses your opening. 

One of Sebastian's long, slender fingers begins to slide in and out of you. Your body reacts and your move your hips to the rhythm he sets. You gasped as you feel another of Sebastian's fingers probing gently into you as he begins to pump slowly in and out, then another was added, and then another. Your body is fighting that line between pleasure and pain causing you to bite down hard on your lips and your breathing to become more and more ragged as they are pushed inside you.

Sebastian is kissing and nibbling on your neck, slowing down the rhythm his fingers set. He himself is beginning to feel that he is a bit too eager, for what he is going to do next. “Ah, good my lady, I do believe we have you ready for the best part of our evening together. I must say that your tightness is almost enough to make me lose my resolve but now you will be able to take every inch of me.”

Sebastian moved his legs up together a little higher so that he could more easily enter you. You could feel the warm weight of his cock undulating slowly against your thigh. Sebastian then lifted you up and slip you slowly down onto his shaft, penetrating lightly until you are filled from your entrance to end. You cry out a little as he pulls himself all the way out and then does it again. 

He was gentle when sliding in, as his size was unfamiliar and almost a little painful but then again that was why he had taken such a long time in teasing and stretching you out. Sebastian knows to be careful with delicate humans, so he is waiting until you slowly became accustomed to his length and size. He begins to gently roll his hips, pushing his cock in and out. You lay your head back against his chest and try not to moan too loudly. While at first there had been pain for a very short while the pleasure that Sebastian provided soon overtook it.

Sebastian had paced himself slowly at first until, by your own bodies responses, he knew he could quicken his pace. And he did. Until every lustful thrust was accompanied by the splashing of water and your pleasured moans. With such a skilled lover it didn't take long for an intense orgasm to build. Desperately fighting for composure, you bit your lower lip as he drove you on to the rhythm he had created. It was merciless, torturing you with every stroke, you soon begin to feel your muscles clench around him, your whole body stunned from pleasure and the warm water surrounding you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support. This is my first piece of Kuroshitsuji/BlackButler FanFiction. If you have had a chance to read it I would greatly love to hear your opinions. I am trying to improve my writing skills and hearing opinions really helps!


End file.
